An Austin and Ally Rapunzel: An Unusual Twist
by warehouseluver13
Summary: What up fanfic lovers of A&A! This summary sucks, but this story maybe worth your time. A long time ago lived two siblings. Trish and Dez (I know sounds weird right?) they stumble across this old tower one day and find a girl locked inside. (Ally) When Trish's cousin (Austin) comes to visit, can they trust him to keep their secret? *Rated K plus because of a swear*
1. A New Adventure & A Mystery

*Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally*

Cast

Ally (Rapunzel)

(Princess) Trish

(Duke) Dez

(Prince) Austin (Trish's cousin)

Once upon a time and a long time ago lived three best friends. There was Ally, a fair maiden, with long brown hair and brown eyes who lived in a hidden tower for many years, and developed a passion for songwriting. You see, one the night of her first birthday, her evil aunt stole her away from their fair castle of Avalon. A few years ago a free spirited Princess Trish, and her older brother Duke Dez, of the Animeria kingdom, were exploring the woods and discovered Ally in the hidden tower. Now every day since, they always make up an excuse to come out to see her and keep her company.

Yet upon this very day, her cousin Prince Austin Moon, of the Calaburn Kingdom was arriving to stay the rest of the summer at her family's castle because of course, Austin's family was at war again with the Avalon kingdom. (very long family rivalry ever since Princess Ally was kidnapped)

"Dez you think we will be able to get out to see Ally today? I mean, can you really think we can trust Austin if we take him with us to see her?" said Trish.

"We are just going to have to give him a trust test later to see if he can be trusted." Dez whispered as Austin's carriage pulled up.

As Austin climbed out of the carriage, he looked around to see if anyone was watching them, then greeted his cousin and her friend. (In the most informal rudest way but to them seemed incredibly normal)

"Hey Trish and Dez! How is your year so far?"

Trish and Dez's jaws dropped. The last time they saw Austin was when he was 10 years old. Now he went through (well you know) and reached his manhood.

"Gosh Austin! What have your parents been feeding you? You're so tall!" said Trish jokingly.

Dez raised an eyebrow at Trish. "Trish, you think he can be trusted now?"

"I don't know what's worse to trust- Austin or now his new boy hormones." said Trish as Dez joined her in laughter.

"What's so funny guys?" said Austin.

"Nothing rock star. Let's go." said Trish as they raced towards the kitchen.

(Chucked the blueberries/raspberries out the window of the kitchen.)

"Maria! We are out of blueberries & raspberries! I'm taking Dez and Austin with me to go picking!" Trish shouted.

(They heard a small "Okay!" from the dining area. And "Just be back before dark!")

They then raced to the woods and took the path that Trish and Dez knew by heart for years- the path to Ally's tower.

"Guys, where exactly are we going?" Austin inquired.

"You'll see soon enough." said Dez.

"We are here!" Trish announced, stopping 10 feet away from the hidden path to Ally's tower.

"Trish, why did we stop? You know the entrance is somewhere up there silly." said Dez.

Yea Dez, we know that, but he doesn't. (Gesturing towards Austin) I know he is my cousin and all but right now I am going to just have to trust him with the sight of her and not the actual entrance to where she lives because In the future I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Trish replied.

"Fine you win. Austin, I'm going to have to cover your eyes with... This leaf!" said Dez.

"Wait! Who is this "her" you guys are talking about?" Asked Austin.

Trish smiled. "You will see. Now Dez cover his eyes!" said Trish.

"Ok! Jeez!" said Dez.

As soon as they stepped through the camouflaged cave entrance, Austin's blindfold was lifted.

"Welcome to the place we come to when we say we're going to pick berries." said Trish proudly.

The space inside the cave was amazing! There was a beautiful waterfall leading into a pond and miles and miles of grass and... A random ruin of a high tower. **(1)**

And Trish and Dez excitedly ran over to it. Austin followed in a slower fashion.

"What the-" Austin began.

"Do you think she is home?" said Dez.

"Of course she is!" said Trish

"ALLY!" yelled Trish and Dez at the same earsplitting time, almost busting Austin's left eardrum.

"Oh hey guys! I didn't see you come in! A voice from the tower joked.

"Very funny Ally! Now can you stick your head out to say hello to my cousin? Don't worry, he's not close to an adult-let alone a man," said Trish smirking.

"Hey! That's not funny!" said Austin.

"You still eat pancakes in the shape of Barbies." said Trish.

"Hey! They are action figures and- I guess you're right," said Austin, sighing.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" said Trish teasing.

"Don't make me repeat it," said Austin.

"Anyways, Prince Austin Monica Moon from the kingdom of Calaburn meet the best girl on this planet (minus Trish) who is totally cool, smart and has the beauty of a goddess (Trish and Dez argued about this but then decided it was true) and knows how to hang and tell good jokes, the mysterious Ally Dawson!" said Dez.

"Awww! Thanks Dez! And your middle name is Monica?" Ally said. (And laughed)

Austin was struck down by the beauty of Ally (she really did have the beauty of a goddess)... yet somehow Austin thought he recognized her... somewhere from before maybe...

**_Flashback..._**

_A young Austin walking up to a crib, where a baby girl with brown hair and hazel eyes lay, is sleeping peacefully._

_"Isn't she beautiful Austin? It is your father's hope that you two will marry one day and unite our kingdoms forever," said Ally's father._

**_Flashback Ends..._**

"Earth to Austin! You there cousin?" said Trish, waving her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of shock.

"Hi Ally! Nice to meet you!" Austin said abruptly, shaking the flashback off.

"Hi! You guys want to see my new song?" said Ally.

"Sure!" they chorused.

Wow, this girl is smart, pretty and is a songwriter! I'm so happy i'm spending my summer here! Austin thought.

He looked up and noticed a basket coming down towards them- with a book inside.

He went to grab it when he heard Ally say "don't touch my book." **(2)**

Trish grabbed the book with ease.

"Don't worry Austin. Maybe when she gets to trust you, you'll be able to touch her book" said Trish, with a smirk.

Dez, and Austin sat around Trish while she thumbed through the pages of Ally's book to find her new song.

"You see Austin, we have known Ally for a couple years now, and it took basically up until last year for her to trust us- but a reason is probably we brought her food on her estimated birthday date," said Trish.

"Really! It took-" said Austin.

"Shut up lover boy, I found her new song." Trish snapped.

They took their time reading over the lyrics and once they were done, Trish put the book back in the basket.

"Nice lyrics ally! Please sing some of them!" said Dez.

"Well Dez, if you must insist." said Ally.

**(1) For those of you who have seen Disney's Tangled, picture the place where Rapunzel lived.**

**(2) I'm pretty sure you all know where this quote is from! (hint: A&A)**

**Please review if you want to see more! I'm aiming for at least five reviews until I write another chapter!**


	2. Author's Note (I know- It's early!)

Hi Everyone!

I know it is probably early for an author's note, but this is to reach out to all the viewers that are anxiously waiting for another chapter.

This may happen to everyone, but this idea just came to me one day. I wrote it down all at once until I ran out of ideas… In turn I decided to publish this story to see if I could get some good ideas, and be inspired to come up with others to add to this story. So far, I haven't had any luck, and I have big time writer's block sometimes and for me getting out of this jam is hard, especially when I have readers waiting to see what will happen next.

I feel so terrible for making readers of this great website wait so long for another chapter. I have been terribly busy lately and finding a quiet place to type in my house is always a hard challenge.

Some of you may be thinking this is an excuse, but think what you want. Hopefully I am aiming for a chapter (or two) possibly by Friday.

Sorry for the super incredibly long, long wait,

warehouseluver13


	3. A song & A Debate among Kings

_An Austin and Ally Rapunzel: An Unusual Twist_

_*Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally*_

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the wait! **

**I'm thinking of extending the cast, possibly. (I don't know yet) **

**I know it has been a while (like 2 months) but here it is! I know this chapter is not that long but I have big, big plans for the next chapter! **

_Previously:_

_They took their time reading over the lyrics and once they were done, Trish put the book back in the basket._

_"Nice lyrics ally! Please sing some of them!" said Dez._

_"Well Dez, if you must insist." said Ally._

* * *

_(Shine, shine, shine, shine)_

_Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?_

_Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen._

_Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive._

_Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine._

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,_

_You're a shooting star breaking through the night._

_You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky._

_You're gonna be anything you want to be,_

_If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh._

_You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,_

_It's your time to shine._

_It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),_

_Fairy tales, such a magical beginning._

_Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing._

_(Shine)_

_So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see._

_Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you._

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,_

_You're a shooting star breaking through the night._

_You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky._

_You're gonna be anything you want to be,_

_If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh._

_You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,_

_It's your time to shine._

_You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,_

_So bright with a heart of gold inside._

_(Shine, shine, shine, shine)_

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,_

_You're a shooting star breaking through the night._

_You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky._

_You're gonna be anything you want to be,_

_If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh._

_You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,_

_It's your time to shine._

_A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)_

_A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)_

_A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)_

_You're gonna be anything you want to be,_

_If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh._

_You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,_

_It's your time to shine. _**(1)**

* * *

Trish and Dez excitedly clapped and exclaimed "Bravo!" while a dumbstruck Austin stood there, with his mouth hanging wide open from the sound of Ally's amazing voice.

"I wrote that song in memory of my parents, not to mention I was inspired by my sense of adventure to explore the rest of the world," said Ally.

"That song is terrific Ally! Hopefully, if you ever get the chance to leave this horrible place, you can sing for all the kingdoms and astound everyone with your beautiful voice!" Trish exclaimed.

"I….. wish I could Trish… but what if they don't like me? When my aunt hears me sing, she says I am horrible-" Ally cut her sentence off.

"What? You mean you're being held here… like a prisoner?" Trish asked.

"Whatever your aunt says Ally, you are the greatest singer in the world- you can't compare to anyone in any of the kingdoms because you are higher than all of them," Austin blurted.

"Thank you, Austin, for that wonderful compliment," Ally said, blushing.

"I hate to break the moment, but we have to go; we have to get back because later tonight the Calaburn and Avalon are going to have their annual debate about the lost princess of Avalon. As usual our parents must referee, to make sure they do not rip their throats out before the kingdoms head back to the battlefield," said Dez.

"We will return promptly tomorrow morning though and maybe bring a picnic here for us to eat. Ally, do you have the berries we need to bring back?" Said Trish.

"Of course I do Trish! Here they come!" Said Ally.

_(A basket gets lowered down, and within is a woven basket with berries inside) _

"Thanks Ally! See you tomorrow!" Said Trish.

"Bye Ally!" Austin and Dez chorused.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow morning!" Ally shouted waving to them until they left the cave.

Trish, Dez and Austin returned to the castle late in the day, but they wanted to hurry to eavesdrop on the argument between Austin's parents and the Avalon king and queen. They sprinted into the castle, swung by the kitchen to drop the berries off to Maria and ran to the large rectangular balcony, conveniently located above the throne room. The curious eavesdroppers gazed below in wonder, as the debate was about to begin.

"We have already been through this many times Arthur, I did not kidnap your daughter," King William said flatly.

"If you did not, why did I find your sword in her chambers that night?" King Arthur questioned.

"I do not know how it got there, because I had no reason to sneak in there and kidnap your daughter! Remember the arranged marriage we made when our children we born? We were going to unite our kingdoms forever!" King William exclaimed.

"You know I don't have any other children, and you want to kill me off so you can take my kingdom for your own!" King Arthur stated.

"Are you mad, Arthur? Look around you! We are all friends here- you me and Edward (Animeria King) have been best friends since we have been young princes! We have trusted each other with our lives when it came the time for war and look at us now! You're burning all our friendships at once!" said King William.

"If burning our friendships is in the price it takes to preserve my daughter's memory, so be it!" King Arthur spat.

"That is ENOUGH! You two have been bickering about this like children for fourteen years! If it hasn't occurred to you Arthur, if your best friend says he hasn't committed the crime you accuse him of, let it be and work together to find the monster that took your daughter! I have done my own research while you morons danced around on the battlefield, and found that there is someone eager to get you off the throne so her daughter can rule Avalon," said King Edward.

"No it cannot be-"Said Arthur, looking at King Edward.

"I'm terribly sorry Arthur but it's true," King Edward sadly replied.

"You monster, you dare accuse my family of such a terrible crime…" said King Arthur, reaching for his sword.

_(The other two kings draw for their swords)_

"Arthur, I'm so sorry," said King William.

_(King Arthur falls to his knees and begins to cry)_

"It's okay Arthur, we all will get through this together," said his friends, comforting him.

"GUINEVERE!" King Arthur shouted, and then went back to sobbing.

* * *

**Hello awesome people! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if you think this is short! As I stated before I have big plans for the next chapter! I am aiming for at least 30-35 reviews before I post another chapter. (don't worry; chapter 3 is a work in progress!) If you get bored please check out my other stories on my webpage! (Also, sorry if you don't like cliffhangers!)**

**(1) If you don't know this song, it's called Shine, performed by the lovely Laura Marano! Please check it out if you haven't listened to it before!**

**Also, thanks to for providing me with the lyrics to this amazing song!**

**Remember to read and review please!**

**Thanks for all the patient waiting and support so far,**

**warehouseluver13**


End file.
